An individual may have many uses for mounting a small to medium-sized box, such as a tissue box, at work or in the home on a daily basis. Typically, a tissue box is placed in a location, such as on a bathroom toilet tank or in a desk drawer, where visibility is low but access is inconvenient. A tissue box can also be placed in more easily accessible locations, such as on top of a coffee or end table or on a kitchen counter. Leaving a box in such a place not only may reduce a room's aesthetically pleasing decor, the tissue box may also take up valuable space. In addition, tissue boxes can easily be misplaced and inconvenient to locate when most needed. Thus, mounting a box containing tissue paper or other content to a surface such as the underside of a cabinet or desk, or on a wall or a table, could create convenient access, reduce the conspicuous presence of a tissue box, and generate more useful work and storage space.
One aspect of creating an effective box holder is to ensure that the box is securely mounted, while at the same time leaving its contents undisturbed during mounting. To attempt to securely mount a box, some box holders may grip the exterior surfaces of the box. These box holders, however, are generally large, highly visible, and aesthetically displeasing even while the box is mounted. Other box holders may have sharp edges which must puncture the box for mounting. Although these box holders may secure the box, the sharp edges may rearrange or damage the content of the box as well as cause the box itself to be needlessly mutilated. Rearranging the contents such as tissue paper may make removal more difficult. In addition, box holders with sharp edges may potentially cause injury or require extraordinary care and precision in aligning the box. Still other box holders may attempt to secure the box using a plate or other device that is much smaller than the box itself. In such cases, the box may shift quite readily after mounting.
Therefore, a need exists to manufacture a box holder that not only securely mounts the box but remains inconspicuous. Such a box holder should be inexpensive, durable, safe and easy to use, and should not disturb the contents of the box when the box is mounted. In addition, the box holder should be mountable on a variety of surfaces and in a variety of orientations.